User blog:Matoro58/Matoro58- Bionicle: Alien
I hope that tagline gave you a suspensful feeling! Now, anyways, I am Matoro58, and I would like to share a new project I am working on, and I'm sure some of you guys will like it! Bionicle: Alien So as some of you might've guessed, this blog post is about a film I'm doing. But unlike another film I'm making, this one is Bionicle related. In fact, I'll give you the teaser just so you can see what this movie is about: "In the far future of an alternate universe, the planet of Spherus Magna is destroyed by a lack of natural resources that have been depleted, forcing its inhabitants to build ships to explore the universe in search of a new planet to inhabit. One day, on the furthest, most distant edge of the universe, a ship and its crew find a sustainable planet with the right amount of resources needed to live on. But just as they start exploring it, the crew make a discovery that changes everything: They weren't alone in the universe." But before I explain any more, I have to establish a few key points: *Since this film is set in the far future, it wouldn't make sense to not have the species evolve, so at this point in time, Toa have evolved to the point where they can't use their elemental powersor mask powers, which means they can't use their powers like the "old" Toa, making it harder for them to fight. *The ships that were made were created through some documents that the Great Beings have created, and the ships were built out of the parts of the Great Spirit Robot, as the documents the Great Beings created had sketches of some specific parts used for the Great Spirit Robot. *The legends of Mata-Nui and the Makuta have been long-forgotten, as well as other old customs and many other things involved with the Canon Bionicle Storyline, which includes Metru-Nui, the Glatorian Fights, Protodermis, even Kanohi Masks, which now referred to as "Masks". So now to get into the tone and style of this film, it is an Action Sci-Fi Thriller Horror film that is inspired by two Sci-Fi films, those being Alien ''and ''Avatar. ''But this film is guarated to give you thrills, with moments that you can't help but feel a sensantion that creeps you out. It'll be rated PG-13 for Psycological thrilling scenes, extreme violence, and horror. The movie's release date is '''August 10th, 2016'! So get to work! Casting I have a feeling that the casting will explain some of the film better than me, mostly because it's easier to reveal minor spoilers in. Kynas-133 Crew The Kynas-133 Crew are the protangonists in the film, one of the mentioned crews sent to find a sustainable planet to live on. The crew goes as follows: *Toa Amkaris- A male Toa of Light and Captain of the Kynas-133 Crew, a crew with mostly out-dated technology, knowledge of science, and historical records. Amarkis is strict, disciplined, and intelligent, being a gruff but protective team leader. For his voice, he should sound like Bruce Willis.- TBA *Toa Tynidra- A Toa of Psionics who is one of team's rookies. She is agile, swift, and skilled, as well as smart and strong-willed. For her voice, she should sound like Hayley Atwell.- TBA *Scemark- A male Skakdi of Stone who is a scientist and observer, as well as the team's main technician. For his voice, he should sound like Mark Ruffalo.- TBA *Teranis- A male Vortixx and the team's deputy leader. He is noble and loyal to Amarkis, and is easy to get along with. For his voice, he should sound like Pierce Brosnan.- TBA *Toa Simiren- A Toa of Gravity and another one of the team's rookies. He is adventurous, opptimistic, but has a habit of getting in trouble woth Amarkis. For his voice, he should sound like Matt Smith.- TBA *Gukren- A male Steltian Laboror and one of the team's pilots. Unlike most of his species, he is highly skilled in techology and is smart, able to solve riddle faster than Amarkis. For his voice, he should sound like Nicholas Cage.- TBA *Toa Sarnell- A Toa of Earth and the team's third and last rookie. He is stubborn, independent, and aggressive, but noble. For his voice, he should sound like John Barrowman.- TBA *Humran- A female Upper-Class Steltian and one of the team's veterans. She is physically strong, highly intelligent, and adaptable. For her voice, she should sound like Scarlett Johansson.- TBA The Taronaks The Taronaks are the alien species the Kynas-133 Crew encounters and are the main antagonists of the film. They are psychic, able to read minds and adapt to enemies, as well as learn new information from memories and new languages. The Taronaks go as follows: *Desjakk- The chief and tribe leader of a large Taronak tribe, and when finding out about other worlds, develops a strong desire conquer them. For his voice, he should sound like Sir Christopher Lee.- TBA *Smeraj- The Main Advisor and Right-Hand man to Desjakk, who secretly desires to be chief and tribe leader. For his voice, he should sound like Toby Jones.- TBA *Katanmar- A Female Taronak and Desjakk's "mate". She is cunning, ambitious, and decieving. For her voice, she should sound like Uma Thurman.- TBA *Soranfak- A Make Taronak and deputy of Desjakk's tribe, who is secretly plotting alongside Smeraj to execute Desjakk. For his voice, he should sound like Sir Anthony Hopkins.- TBA *Amitriaz- Desjakk and Katanmar's "daughter' and heiress to the leadership of the tribe. She is intelligent but cunning and distant. For her voice, she should sound like Karen Gillian.- TBA *Jorsen- Desjakk's overlooked "brother". He is violent and crude, but intelligent and plans to kill the Kynas-133 Crew himself in order to get some recognition. For his voice, he should sound like Arnold Schwarzenegger.- TBA To audition, all you need is to find a recording of the actor's voice for the required character, then post the recording on FireStar97's talk page, and he'll decide whether to allow to voice or not. If you want to voice any extra characters, just ask and we'll put you in for an additional voice. Film Crew: *Director:[[User:Matoro58| Matoro58]] *Producers: Matoro58, FireStar97, Invader39 *Executive Producers: Invader39 *Screenplay Writer: Matoro58 *Story Writers: Matoro58, Invader39, TBA *Script Editors: TBA *Casting Director: FireStar97 *Composer: Brad Fiedel Terminator 2: Judgment Day (Original Motion Picture Soundtrack), All Rights Reserved *Art Director: TBA *Stopmotion Artist: Matoro58 *Character Designers: TBA *Animation Supervisor: TBA *Animation Artist: Matoro58 *Editor: TBA *Voice Mixer: TBA *Music Mixer: TBA ''''''Goodbye Now that you know what to do, I hope this movie comes to a great sucess and that you guys will enjoy this movie. Until next time, everyone! Category:Blog posts